Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power receiving body, which includes a non-contact charging device that charges a storage battery by receiving power in a non-contact manner by a power receiving coil that receives power supplied from a power supplying coil, as well as to a vehicle comprising such a power receiving body.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-089465 (hereinafter referred to as JP2009-089465A), a charging system is disclosed in which, when carrying out non-contact charging, a leakage magnetic flux is detected by a relative positional relationship between a power supplying coil and a power receiving coil (see paragraph [0123] of JP2009-089465A), and a user is notified (see paragraph [0131] of the same reference) through a positional shift display unit, so as to shift the position of an electronic device, for example, a cooking appliance to which a power receiving coil is fixed (see paragraph [0004] of the same reference), so that the leakage magnetic flux is increased. As a result, charging is carried out with respect to the electronic device at a position where power transmission efficiency is high (see paragraph [0125] of the same reference).
In this manner, during non-contact charging, it is known that a leakage magnetic flux is generated when the position is shifted between a power supplying unit equipped with a power supplying coil and a power receiving unit equipped with a power receiving coil, and the leakage magnetic flux increases as the amount of positional shifting becomes greater, and as the supplied power of the power supplying unit becomes greater.